


Wrackspurts

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following instructions from the Wrackspurts, Neville Longbottom follows his wife, Luna, into St Mungo's as she has found a spell to revive his parents from their illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrackspurts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrackspurts – Rating T  
> Summary – Following instructions from the Wrackspurts, Neville Longbottom follows his wife, Luna, into St Mungo's as she has found a spell to revive his parents from their illness.  
> Pairings – Neville/Luna, Frank/Alice  
> Challenge – Ten Pairings Challenge v2 (Neville/Luna)

**Janus Thickey Ward, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England**

**13** **th** **April 2005**

"Are you sure that this plan of yours will work Luna?" Neville Longbottom, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom asked his wife of six years, Luna (Lovegood). "I mean that you were a bit vague in your telling me about it."

"Neville dear, the Wrackspurts told me that the spell would work perfectly on your parents." Luna replied, kissing her husband's cheek. "And don't forget, I trust the Wrackspurts completely."

"Yes my dear Moon, but surely the Healers have already tried the spell in question before?" Neville asked as they entered the Janus Thickey Ward. "I mean; they are experts in all of this."

"It's a Lovegood family spell." Luna said, smiling. As they headed through the ward, she pulled her wand from behind her ear. "Anyway, the Nargles and Wrackspurts confirmed to me that only my father and I are the only two people alive who know that spell."

"I understand my love." Neville said. They headed over to the bed that contained Alice and Frank Longbottom, Luna with her wand in her hand, ready to cast the charm. Luna pointed her wand at Alice Longbottom's head, knowing that she had only one chance to get her mother in laws mind back from the lock it had following the curse that Bellatrix Lestrange cast upon it. She hoped that everything would go right, otherwise Alice would never recover.

" _Amimus decit_." Luna incanted, taking care in the spell. She watched as Alice woke and hugged her son who was standing close by.

Luna cast the charm on Frank Longbottom, awakening him from the condition that he was in. Luna had only one thing to say following the success.

"Thank you Wrackspurts."

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
